


Baby Snake

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Episode Tag, F/M, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-16
Updated: 2007-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snake bites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Snake

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Die Like An Eygptian.
> 
> I was reading text maniacs in today’s Daily Star and of the jokes that were printed the baby snake joke really stood out for me and I just couldn’t resist using it, the joke is in italics :)

Jack walked into Danielle’s office. “How you doing?” he enquired.

“I’m ok. It’s not everyday a live cobra jumps out,” Danielle answered.

Jack smiled. “I wasn’t expecting that to happen either.”

“I know you weren’t. None of us were.”

“But.”

“I’m still expecting a joke or something,” Danielle mentioned expectantly.

Jack sighed. “Ok, here goes. _Baby snake asks “How do we kill our prey?” and the mother snake replies “With one bite of our deadly poisonous venom”. Looking stunned the baby snake says “Hell, I’ve just bitten my lip.”_

Danielle laughed. “Who tells you these jokes?”

“That would be telling.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a crap joke, I admit that but they are generally the best and more memorable.


End file.
